


The 3 stops in your adventure

by Pleaseletmeliveinpeace



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Fantasy AU, IT'S A JOKE, M/M, Self-Insert, don't take this seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleaseletmeliveinpeace/pseuds/Pleaseletmeliveinpeace
Summary: You are thrilled to start your journey through this new fantasy world! To get to the treasure, you need to win over 3 very strict groups of guards!Good luck!Vinland Saga Fantasy AUHiatus... I don't think I'll continue this! You can read it as a drabble though.
Relationships: Asgeir/Thorkell (Vinland Saga), Askeladd/Bjorn (Vinland Saga), Einar/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	The 3 stops in your adventure

You arrive at the bridge with two guards, excited to start your amazing adventure.

One of the guards looks strong, you take a mental note to not mess with him. The second guard looks smart and cunning, so you believe that he must be the riddle master.

The strong guard looks at you and states "Halt, traveler. You must solve our riddle to continue your path"

You look excited at the other guard, gaining a smirk from him "Ok then, here we go-" starts the cunning guard, but its soon interrupted by the other.

"One of us only tells the truth. The other one tells LIES" after that the strong man glared with resentment at the other.

"Shit, Bjorn, I said I was sorry!" 

"A sorry won't fix that Askeladd... Or I should say Artorius??" 

As the guards start bickering you see a chance to cross the bridge, leaving the angry men behind faster than you thought it would be.


End file.
